<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Is My Favorite Color by TheEasternEmpress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002690">Green Is My Favorite Color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress'>TheEasternEmpress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda loves his dad, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, baby yoda is a good student, din loves his little boy, why do I always come up with fic ideas when i'm baking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEasternEmpress/pseuds/TheEasternEmpress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his son’s electrical incident, Din decides it’s time to teach him some basic colors because let’s face it, nobody is going to let him back in the school after he stole another child’s snack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Din Djarin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Is My Favorite Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after Season 2, Episode 4.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since his child had struggled with telling the red and blue wires apart when Din had tried to get his help with repairing the ship, Din had decided that he wanted to sit the child down and teach him some basic colors and shapes. Those were normal things to teach a child and even if they weren’t the most normal father-son pair in the galaxy, Din figured it was still important to teach him some things. </p>
<p>The day finally came when Din had managed to find a children’s book at a market that taught shapes and colors. He’d quickly paid for it and cleared some time in the day for him to teach his son. </p>
<p>When he arrived back at the Razor Crest, he presented his son with the book and a small, stuffed bantha toy to remind him of their times on Tatooine. The child was immediately interested in the bantha and snatched it from his father’s hands to cuddle it close to him. Din smiled at his boy, even if the child couldn’t see it, and stroked his forehead. </p>
<p>“Are you ready to learn, little one?” Din asked his son, who was now chewing on one of the bantha’s horns and staring blankly at his father. Indifference wasn’t exactly the answer Din was looking for, but he decided to start anyway. </p>
<p>Din quickly flipped through the book and saw it was full of basic shapes and more colors than he could imagine. He was worried he would overwhelm his son, but he knew that he should at least give teaching a try. </p>
<p>Din picked his son up and placed him in his lap, adjusting him until they were both comfortable. When the child looked up at him with curious eyes, Din turned to the first page. The first page was three circles of the primary colors and the next page was three squares of black, grey, and white. </p>
<p>“So, these are colors,” Din began in a soft voice, “I’m going to try teaching you some colors today. You don’t have to say them, but I want you to at least understand a bit more.” The child responded with a babble.</p>
<p>“This is the color blue,” Din said, pointing to the first of the three colors, “Blue is the color of the sky and the ocean. This color is red, like the color of blast fire. This last one is yellow, like the sun.” </p>
<p>As Din finished, his son reached forward and grabbed his father’s gloved fingertips. The child was patting his hands and babbling something that Din couldn’t understand. </p>
<p>It took Din a moment to figure out that the child was understanding his lesson and was showing that the fingers of Din’s gloves were a yellowish color. </p>
<p>“Very good, little one. That color is yellow,” Din told his boy with a proud tone. He was worried the child wouldn’t understand, but it seemed he was doing just fine. He stroked his son’s forehead to show him that he was happy and the child cooed in response. </p>
<p>“These next colors are pretty simple, too. This is black, this is white, and this is grey. They’re very basic colors so I’m sure you’ve seen many examples of them,” Din spoke slowly, making sure his son was absorbing his words. </p>
<p>The child placed a three-fingered hand over the grey square and placed the other on his father’s cuirass. Again, it took Din a moment to understand that the child was connecting the grey of the book to the silver of his beskar armor. </p>
<p>“You’re doing very well with your colors,” Din said softly, “You’re a very smart boy.” The child smiled and cooed up at his father, who rubbed a hand across his child’s ear.</p>
<p>Flipping the page, Din saw triangles of purple, orange, and green. Purple and orange were not colors he came across often, but green had become a color that Din began to see every day. Now, Din felt that green was his favorite color. </p>
<p>Din began, “This color here is purple and the one next to it is orange. Those colors are usually popular in flowers and nature. This last one is green. Can you show me anything that is green?”</p>
<p>The child happily raised his hands up and babbled. Din took one of his son’s little hands in his and said, “Yes, very good. You are green.” </p>
<p>Reading through the book didn’t take very long, but the child was constantly trying to find things that matched the color he was learning about. Din would always applaud him when he got it right and correct him in a soft voice when he got it wrong. Overall, his son did very well with his first day of learning. </p>
<p>When Din was done reading through the book, he set his son down and let him play with his new stuffed bantha. He only played for a few minutes before Din noticed the little boy drifted off to sleep where he sat. </p>
<p>Moving quietly and carefully so as to not wake his child, Din picked up his boy and placed him in his hammock to go to sleep. Din rocked him gently for a few minutes to ensure that he slept well. </p>
<p>As Din stared as his son sleeping softly, he was sure that green was the most beautiful color in the galaxy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>